Confession
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Kyoko is pacing up and down the room. Today is the day she decided to confess to Ren and any minute now he will come out of the bathroom. How will he respond?
1. Chapter 1

Confession

This is how I imagined Kyoko's confession to Ren now that they are going back to work as the Heel siblings. However, I imagined this scene in the same apartment (hotel room? I wasn't sure) they used in Tokyo. It has to be this way, I can't alter it even if they are currently in Guam. It is possible that the love confessions will be delayed for a while yet. So even if it doesn't go down this way, it is how I dreamed it. Don't you also dream about that moment? And scream hurry up and confess already. Ah, we poor long suffering fans. One outlet is to write fan fiction. ;p

This story takes place after chapter 212, so there are spoilers, be warned. Wasn't Ren sneaky in chapter 211? That was some kiss.

They will continue to be formal to each other even after the confession, because Kyoko can't handle it. And Ren will follow her lead. He really is a sweetie.

krkrkrkrkr

Kyoko paced up and down the room, Ren was taking a shower and nothing in the world would get her to open the door. She spent the whole day acting as Cain's sister and up until today, she could keep the act going all night too. Not today, not after what the President said, not after admitting she was in love with Ren. She finally decided to take the next step in her love 'recovery'. She is going to confess to the man currently standing naked in the next room.

The shower stopped and normally Ren would soak in the tub but it was later than usual because of technical problems at the set. Before Kyoko could get a grip on herself Ren came out rubbing his hair.

"Bath's free." Said Ren while moving toward the dining table where he expected to see some soup and an order to finish it all. Instead he faced an obviously nervous Kyoko. He wondered if she wanted to confess a wrong and bow to the ground. Normally she would have said something at the first opportunity, but he reasoned that would have blown the act. Now that they were alone where the chance of being overheard is slim, she is ready to confess.

"Setsu?"

"Mr. Tsuruga would you be too upset if I broke character?" she whispered in Japanese

Ren put a finger up to hold her for a moment and checked outside. Sure enough no one was there and he returned to her side. He led her to the table and they sat down. He said:

"If we whisper over here, no one would be able hear, though I doubt anyone is interested in us. We can speak in Japanese."

Kyoko nodded and sighed but she still didn't speak. Her hand was resting on the table and he clasped it. Kyoko looked surprised and blushed and squeezed his hand. She had a small smile on her face as she tried to decide on how to begin.

Ren once again thought she was adorable and was relieved she didn't pull away. She was blushing again. It seemed she was blushing a lot today and Ren hoped this is a sign she was finally seeing him as a man. He waited calmly for her confession or worry. He didn't mind waiting, he could watch her all day.

"Mr. Tsuruga would you consider us friends?" She asked with an anxious look on her face. Ren soothed her first worry by looking her with his affectionate smile.

"Yes, we are friends and I want you to know you can tell me anything."

Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief but it was still so hard. She hesitated and Ren gave her hand a squeeze and rubbed the back of her hand with his free hand.

"I need to say something and it's hard to say and embarrassing."

"We are friends, and I promise to not criticize you as you already seem so troubled."

She nodded and smiled a small smile. Ren was glad she trusted him this much.

"Ok, but I can't look at you."

She closed her eyes and took a breath and said:

"Mr. Tsuruga I am in love with you."

The words hung heavy in the air as Ren regained his breath. Kyoko just confessed her love and he was shocked but a new feeling overwhelmed the shock and a look of joy covered his face. And just in time too, for at that moment Kyoko looked up to judge his reaction and was relieved to see him so happy.

"Mr. Tsuruga?"

"Ms. Mogami, I am so happy. I have been in love with you for a long time."

"Impossible. There is no way the great Mr. Tsuruga would love plain old me."

Ren wanted to laugh, it was so like her to say that.

"Ms. Mogami, I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world. I know perfectly well how you look without make up or even without the power of Princess Rosa. No one else is more beautiful or charming to me."

He lifted her hand and tenderly kissed her palm. A shiver ran through Kyoko's body. Her face glowed with happiness. She was sure she would be rejected or patronized. She was braced for the 'let's stay friends speech' and the impossible happened.

"Ms. Mogami it might be that the magic of love that transformed an ordinary girl into a person of beauty in my eyes."

Ren knew he was cheating himself but the girl truly didn't see her own charms and needed an out. She will reason that as long as Ren loved her she will be a beauty to him and him alone. Kyoko blushed and nodded her understanding.

"Besides I need you by my side. You are the only one who can reach me and bring be back from my dark past."

Kyoko remembered the times he seemed to slip away and she did think he had troubles in the past. She knew he had a stage name and probably used that to help hide from the past.

"Maybe that is the magic of my love for you." She said

"Maybe…May I kiss you?"

Kyoko nodded in agreement. Ren felt his heart speed up as he reached across the small table to crush his lips to hers. He last kissed her as "Corn" and even though it was a stolen kiss, she did not reject it. This time Kyoko participated and her love flowed to him in waves.

Kyoko thought there was no comparison to the other kisses. This was her real first kiss. The girl moaned and he released her. She looked like she was in a daze and smiled. Ren smiled back and said:

"I love you, please go out with me and be my girlfriend."

"I will, I love you so much."

Ren smiled and Kyoko cried happy tears. Ren rubbed the tears away and pulled her up. Kyoko realized he was holding her hand the whole time. He moved beside the table and pulled her to his chest. He hugged her and she melted into him. They stayed that way for a while, until Kyoko felt sleepy and pulled back.

"We must stop. I need a shower and you need to eat."

She said it so firmly Ren suppressed another laugh. He smiled and obediently sat back down. He knew he would eat everything tonight, just to please his new girlfriend. His grin grew as he watched her bustle in the kitchenette.

"Why don't you bring your portion too and we can eat together as a couple?"

Kyoko was surprised and smiled as she brought his soup. She couldn't say anything and quickly got a plate. She filled it with salad and moved to sit down when he stopped her.

"Please remove the wig and makeup first. I want to eat with Ms. Mogami tonight."

"Ok."

Kyoko ran to the bathroom and quickly did as he suggested. She shyly returned and they began to eat. They didn't talk about much of anything, mostly they just grinned at each other. After supper, Kyoko moved to wash the dishes and Ren stopped her.

"I'll do this, you hurry and take a shower. I want to talk to you before we sleep."

"Ok."

Kyoko quickly showered and changed into a camisole and sleep pants. She looked at herself in the mirror and hugged herself. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't and sighed another sigh of relief. She confessed her love and it was returned.

"Love is truly blind. Mr. Tsuruga is such a fine man…I can believe him because he has never lied to me or hidden his feelings. He really loves me."

She hugged herself again.

"I would have been happy with just his friendship but this is so much more…I can't express how happy I am. I am one lucky girl."

Meanwhile, Ren cleaned up the dishes and tidied up. The laundry will have to wait. He adjusted the alarm to a later time. Kyoko will squawk about being late but Cain and Setsuka has been hours late before, so one hour was no problem. Besides there was no one else who could play BJ as well as him. He got into bed and waited. Kyoko came out of the bathroom a minute later. She saw everything was in order and got into bed facing her new boyfriend. Her heart leapt at the thought. She realized he was watching her and blushed. He asked:

"When did you start loving me?"

"When you kissed Corn the stone."

Ren remembered that day clearly. It was the day he recognized her as the girl from Kyoto.

"That long ago, I had no idea."

"I was just that determined to never love again."

Kyoto explained about the locked box inside of her and how being with Ren has blown the locks off many times. And how she always somehow relocked it. This last time, when the locks came off she struggled to reset herself. She explained how she talked to the President and after that she felt she could love again.

"You are an amazing actress. I was convinced you could not see me as a man and I have been repeatedly disappointed."

"I'm sorry I hurt you but I was so terrified of being hurt and had to push you away and lock it up tight."

"I understand, I've hurt you too, especially in the beginning."

"It was nothing I didn't need to hear. I am grateful for your honesty."

"I was too harsh. I'm sorry, I had my own reasons for pushing you away. I feel you are the only one who can help me with some issues from the past. In fact you have already helped me. I am too tired to go into it now but one day, will you listen to me?"

"Anytime you need me."

"Thank you…You know I am not Sho Fuwa. I will never toss you aside like a used Kleenex. I love you too much to do that."

Kyoko blushed and regained her composure. The acting training really came in handy.

"Thank you. I know you won't treat me like that. I doubt Shotaro ever truly loved me."

"I will give to you all of the power in this relationship. I will never break up with you. If we break up, it will be because you have tired of me."

Kyoko was shocked and overwhelmed, she pinched herself again under the covers. Nope still not dreaming.

"You are too good to me."

"It is easy because it is you."

Ren gave her the affectionate smile again and Kyoko melted.

"I am going to sleep now. I know I will have sweet dreams tonight. Good night."

"Good night."

Ren snuggled deeper into his cocoon and slept. Kyoko wondered what happened to Ren in the past. She often thought something bad happened to him. There was those times he had a haunted look on his face and there was the time he met her at the elevators and needed to hold her because of nightmares. Whatever is the problem, she wants to help him. She was a bit proud it was her voice that brought him out of these dark places. If she could cure him of this pain she would be the happiest girl in the world. He needed her and mentioned this as one of the reasons he loved her. Ren was not a selfish man so whatever she gave him, love, support, or an ear to listen, he will give back to her. With this last happy thought, she fell asleep.

krkrkrkrkr

This is my first Skip Beat story. I hope you like it. I do have a part two, so…

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Confession 2

Kyoko woke up to sound of the alarm and automatically turned it off. She sat up groggy and recognized the apartment they were in. All of the memories from last night came flooding back, she hid her face in her pillow in embarrassment. She thought:

"What kind of a Japanese girl am I? To do such bold and forward things?"

She looked over at Ren and gazed lovingly at her boyfriend and noticed the soft look on his face. For the first time she can see his face while sleeping, his right arm thrown out of the cocoon. She reasoned last night might have been the first night he had slept soundly since becoming Cain. She blushed when she realized it was because of her that he was able to sleep. She thought about kissing that angelic face and touched her lips.

"I am as bad as he is, with such impure thoughts. I never acted this way with Shotaro…Maybe I was never that in love with him after all." She mused

She looked at Ren and wondered how long he has been in love with her. She shook herself, she had things to do. She decided to go back to being Setsuka and dressed in full makeup, wig and all. She placed the laundry in the washer for later and started breakfast. She walked to Ren and shook him awake, and ordered him to get dressed. Ren was disappointed Cain's sister was back and said:

"I won't get up until my real life girlfriend kisses me."

"Get into character already."

"Very well, I refuse to eat breakfast until I get my kiss."

Kyoko refused to fail at her one instruction, "make sure Mr. Tsugura eats". Ren sat up as she approached, he had a broad smile in anticipation.

"Just so you know this will have to be the last time until we finish this job."

"Can you handle that?"

"It will take all of my skills as an actress but I am determined."

Ren suppressed a smile when she said that. She said:

"Ready?"

Ren stood up and placed a hand on her waist, Kyoto pulled his head down. Ren met her in the middle and they linked lips in a chaste kiss. They parted with a sigh and Ren said:

"That was lovely. It will be hard for both of us but when we are alone we can still let our feelings show."

"Not at the set. You can show me affection as Cain but you must be expressionless as BJ. So, get into character already."

Ren smiled as she pushed him away. He got a good look at what she was wearing and blanched. More than once he had wished she wasn't Cain's sister, the outfits were too revealing. As Cain he could indulge in his attraction to Kyoko, because of their strange relationship. However, there was men like…Murasame. Ren wanted to punch the guy in the nose every time he dared to look at Kyoko. Ren felt a shiver because of the jealous rage, and took a deep breath. He knew this feeling was ordinary jealousy like any man would feel. He knew, if it was Kuon he would lose himself completely and disappear. No when it was this jealousy he still was conscience of things all around him. Kyoko interrupted his thoughts:

"Cain go change, breakfast is ready."

Ren got up and opened the wardrobe. He pulled out a top for Kyoto and handed it to her. Kyoko looked at the mesh long sleeved shirt. It was see through, yet gave the allusion of being covered. Kyoko looked at what she was wearing, leather pants and a bra top. She was going to wear a jacket over it but this would cover her even more. She remembered when he first told her what to wear and she couldn't understand why it mattered to him so much. Not only that but it had to do with Murasame for some reason. She thought:

"It is true a brother would not want his sister to dress like this. Also, a lover would be jealous of her flashing her legs at another man…And Mr. Tsuruga is my lover…He does see me through rose colored glasses though. Imagine being jealous of Mr. Murasame."

She asked:

"Am I being dressed by my brother or my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend. I intend to protect your chastity until our wedding night."

Kyoko turned beet red with wide eyes and ran into the bathroom. She leaned against the door and tried to compose herself. She hid her red face in the top. It seems Ren was still a playboy but there was just enough gentleman inside him to contain himself until they are married. Kyoko was overjoyed, no one had said it so bluntly before. Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa hinted at it many times, but this is completely different. She took a breath and became Setsuka again. She removed the wig and pulled the tight shirt over her head and replaced the wig. When she returned to the room Ren was already changed.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Better, breakfast?"

She served tea, toast and eggs. Afterwards, Kyoko moved to wash the dishes and asked:

"Big brother, what time is it?"

"10."

Kyoko first reaction was to panic, then Setsu took over and she relaxed.

"Tch, we were supposed to be at the set now."

"So?"

Kyoko grinned a "Setsu grin" at him. She finished up the dishes and said:

"Well, shall we go? The sooner we get there, the sooner we finish and…"

"The sooner we can resume our lives?" Ren finished for her.

"Yes."

"One more thing before we begin."

"What?"

"Go out with me this Sunday? I know you are also free."

"Yes I will. But you must meet the owners of Darumaya where I board. They are more like my relatives then strangers now."

Ren remembered the couple from Kyoko's 17th birthday party and agreed. Kyoto felt the same level of affection for them that she felt for Shotaro's parents. It seemed appropriate that they meet her boyfriend properly. A hug sealed the deal and they left for the set, an hour late just as Ren planned.

Ren smirked as Murasame tried to make a pass at Kyoko. Setsu sneered at him and stalked off. Ren spoke into Murasame's ear, startling him.

"You're wasting your time. She has a boyfriend, someone I approve of."

Images of a dirty three-some went through Murasame's mind. He was disgusted.

"A guy _you _approve off?"

Ren smirked.

"Wait, since when does she have a boyfriend?"

"Since last night. I am a witness to the whole thing."

Rin grinned an evil grin as he guessed at the things going through Murasame's mind.

"That's disgusting."

Ren lifted an eyebrow and followed Kyoko. Murasame spread the word around the set.

After they finished the filming, Ren and Kyoto changed into their usual clothes in Ms. Woods's van, located in the garage of the agency. Ren wearing a business casual outfit and Kyoko wearing her Love Me uniform. They told Mr. Yashiro, Lory and Ms. Woods the news about their relationship. Everyone was delighted with the news. Mr. Yashiro had "I told you so," written on his face. Lory whispered "I knew it!" and Ms. Woods was delighted for them. The President wanted to throw a party and invite the media. The others barely stopped him from doing so.

"We want to do it our own way, quietly." Said Kyoko.

"If you do it your way, President, it would cause too much of a stir and they might get hounded by the media and make their work life difficult." Said Mr. Yashiro

"Please Darling, they are going to have enough trouble finding alone time." Said Ms. Woods.

"Well alright, this is still a good step forward in recovering your heart." Said Lory.

Kyoko thought he was speaking only to herself, but Lory meant both of them.

Mr. Yashiro asked Ren:

"How are you going to let people know about your relationship?"

"I have two hours until my next gig. Ms. Mogami is hungry, so we will go upstairs to the cafeteria and walk in together. That should be sufficient to get the gossips tongues wagging."

The plan was made by Ren and approved by Kyoko. It was simple, casual way to get the message out without fuss. Ren especially wanted the various men interested in Kyoko to know she was taken. Kyoko just wanted to show off she had a boyfriend at last without being pushy about it. Ren bent his left arm and Kyoko slipped her hand through, Kyoko loved this gesture. She used to dream of walking with Shou to school, like other girls did with their boyfriends. They said their goodbyes, and the two walked in sync with Mr. Yashiro following behind discretely. Normally he would walk beside them but this was their show.

Soon they walked into the cafeteria. They paused in the doorway for just long enough for some heads to turn. It was a trick Ren learned from acting. Women would do a dramatic pause at the top of a staircase and pretend to look for someone. People will naturally look at who entered. Whispers began as they strolled to the food together. The arms being linked was quickly noted by everyone. Ren took one tray for the both of them and loaded it with food. Kyoko shook her head and made him take more. She never let go of his arm. He paid and people noted this as well. They found seats in the center of the tables. They sat next to each other and Kyoko made sure he ate. There was a definite intimate atmosphere.

Many people already assumed they were good friends. They worked together and it was rumored that Kyoko was the only one who got Ren out of his shock and Ren was seen many times giving the newbie advice. However, neither actor had been seen much lately as no one knew they were acting as brother and sister. The various rumors about the two flew around the room. Mr. Yashiro chose to sit apart from them, this also gave the impression he didn't want to interfere on their…date?

Kyoko was trying to get Ren to eat. He agreed if she would feed him. With red cheeks, she fed him some carrots. He took pity on her and picked up the bowl himself. He had a look on his face that was both amused and loving as if Kyoko was the most adorable girl in the world. Kyoko blushed and finished her own food. Many of the guys watching, thought she was cute and started to understand why he chose her. Many of the girls were jealous of Kyoko and pouted.

These intimate moments were noted and an acquaintance of Mr. Yashiro went to him and got their relationship status confirmed. The news went around the room like lighting. Ren finished and stood up. Kyoko agreed to one gesture to make their relationship obvious. Ren bent down and kissed her hand. Kyoko blushed and they said their goodbyes. Ren and Mr. Yashiro walked out and Kyoko left in the opposite direction. She escaped to the Love Me prep room.

After a long day, Kyoko walked out of the building and recognized Ren's car. He stepped out and opened the door for her. Kyoko realized the gentlemanlike gesture was because they were dating and she adored him for it. He had finished his work and dropped off Mr. Yashiro. They had one last job to do. They drove to the restaurant. Ren escorted her inside. Taisho and his wife were cleaning up after the last customer. Kyoko introduced her boyfriend and he used his most formal and gentlemanlike behavior. The wife was charmed and noted the glow surrounding the couple. Taisho was less sure. He thought of Kyoko as a daughter and an innocent girl from the country. Taisho asked Ren his intentions.

"I intend to marry her. I value her purity and have honorable intentions."

Taisho was impressed and relaxed if only a little. After all, it could be a lie, but there was sincerity was in his voice, and love was in his eyes. The missus swooned, Ren was perfect if a bit too straight forward. Kyoko blushed at his boldness and said:

"You need not say so much."

"No I think I do, they are acting as your guardians and I want to do things properly. When you turn eighteen, we can marry without your Mother's consent. That will be just a few months. I am grateful you return my feelings as I thought that would never happen. I can wait a while for perfect happiness."

Kyoko smiled and blushed, she was speechless. Missus swooned again and exchanged looks with her husband. He was smiling. Any doubts he had were gone. He was convinced this young man truly loved her and wanted to marry her. He stuck out his hand and Ren shook it. An understanding passed between the men. Missus hugged Kyoko and began to make plans. Kyoko reminded Ren of the late hour. Ren said his goodbyes and drove off.

Missus walked Kyoko upstairs, still talking of wedding plans. Kyoko had to stop her, Kyoko was sure Ren would want a small, intimate wedding with just their close friends and possibly his parents. There was no one in Kyoto she wanted to invite. Considering that Ren was only half Japanese (she assumed), made her wonder if he was a Buddhist.

"Oh, there is so much I don't know." She lamented

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will sort itself in time."

"You're right, all that matters is that I get to marry the one I love."

"That's right. Take a bath, and get to bed. You must get your beauty rest."

"Thank you Missus I know everything will turn out alright." Kyoko said.

As Kyoko fell to sleep, she realized that one way or another, by next year she will be Mrs. Tsuruga.

Meanwhile, Ren was settling down in his own bed. He jumped several hurdles today, the most important being the acceptance of Kyoko's guardians. He fell asleep hugging the pillow he hoped to be hers in a few short months.

rkrkrkrkrk

Yeah, Kyoko knows Ren's name is a stage name, but she doesn't know his real name. She is going to be known as Mrs. Tsuruga, publicly.

In this story, she is going to meet his parents, as I can't imagine Ren getting married without them. After all, the clouds have lifted and they had their reconciliation. He has to reveal his secrets to Kyoko. However, I want her to remain ignorant about "Corn", Ren does too. So, will Kyoko make the connection (in the manga) when she sees Ren's real hair, eyes and learns his name? I will have her still believe Corn is magical and therefore, Ren can't be him, it is the Clark Kent/Superman thing.

I need some ideas for the next chapter, which is their first date. I want them to go to places typical young people go to. These guys have missed out on being ordinary teens, so I want them to enjoy being young.

After that I will have a chapter or two about the wedding. I like a good wedding scene. It will take place on Dec. 28. This way they can have a honeymoon over New Years!

My one shot is becoming even longer with each addition.

Please review


	3. Chapter 25

Confession 2.5

A new chapter dedicated to all the readers who alerted this story and waited so patiently.

It is a chapter about certain people and their reactions to Kyoko and Ren's relationship.

rkrkrkrk

Hikaru was in the cafeteria when he saw Kyoko feed Ren some carrots. He turned to his band mates and cried:

"It's because I'm short."

Yuusei patted him on the back and unhelpfully said:

"Told you."

"No it isn't, you never had a chance with her." Shinchi said truthfully. He exchanged a look with his band mate and Yuusei nodded.

"We didn't want to tell you this but, my girlfriend worked on "Dark Moon" with them and a lot of people thought she was dumped by Shou Fuwa and was close to _him_. You see…" Explained Yuusei. He launched into the story of the Valentine's Day surprise when Shou showed up with a huge bouquet and the drama that followed.

"He stole her first kiss!" Wailed Hikaru.

"Yes, and Mr. Tsuruga got her to calm down somehow, and she was able to go on. He had that kind of power over her. They were known as good friends and he was her mentor. But that was some months ago, and we have to assume things naturally developed from there."

"I guess so."

"Dude, you can't compete with Shou Fuwa and Ren Tsuruga. I mean look at that lovey-dovey atmosphere." Sulked Shinchi as he had a bit of crush on her too. All three boys thought she never looked so pretty.

"This shouldn't make me feel better, but somehow it does…" Said a resigned Hikaru.

"That's the way. It's not just that you're short. It's because you are not an A list singer, or an A list actor/model." Said Yuusei.

"Yeah…Ms. Mogami had me fooled. I thought she was just a cute girl from the country. Turns out she is much more sophisticated than that. Yeah, she was out of my league." Concluded Hikaru.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." Thought Yuusei.

Kanae was passing the cafeteria when she saw the two together, she smiled and watched them for a minute. Then headed for the Love Me prep room to await Kyoko.

"I knew those two were in love. I was only a matter of time before they figured it out. They do make for a cute couple, I'm happy for them. It's not for me of course, the last thing I want is to be tied down with a bunch of brats." She thought.

It wasn't long before Kyoko joined her, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Kyoko burst out with the news, leaving out many of the details because the job was a secret. Kanae understood and urged her to continue.

"Well, because of the job we were alone a lot and I had an opportunity to confess and he said he felt the same for a long time, I'm so happy."

"I'm happy for you Kyoko. You deserve some happiness. And I told you he admired you, you didn't believe me, but I was right."

"How did you know?"

"I don't get carried away like you do. I am a more serious and observant."

"Yeah, Moko, you are. That why we should stay friends forever, so that you can give me advice in these things."

"I think someone else will have that job from now on." Kanae said wistfully.

"Yes…But I will still need help understanding him. My only knowledge about men is Shotario and now I realize how inadequate it was."

"You have grown up some, haven't you…I can't advice you about men. I haven't dated anyone, because dating leads to marriage, and marriage leads to brats."

"But you have brothers-in-law, and I don't really have anyone else to ask." Kyoko gave Kanae the puppy dog eyes.

"…Well, alright, I'll do my best. Don't blame if he breaks up with you."

"He won't, he already said he wants to marry me." Kyoko said with a blush.

"Already? He must be worried about other men. Kyoko is completely unaware of her charms." Kanae thought.

"Well, congratulations, send me an invitation and I promise to come."

"Thank you, Moko."

Kyoko jumped up and hugged the other girl. Kanae hugged back, completely amused by her friend.

Somebody snapped a picture of Kyoko at her cutest. She was blushing as she fed her boyfriend. There was a second picture of Ren looking at her with adoration. These were sent to a news agencies and celebrity news shows was all about the hot new couple. They also used a clip of the two from the "Dark Moon" launch. It was the same one that made people think they were already a couple back then. Many people saw the show including Reino.

Reino watched the tape several times trying to get a feel for the couple through the screen. He felt nothing.

"Reino are you getting anything from them?" Asked Miroku.

"No, nothing. Their pure love and happiness is blocking the darkness within or the darkness has died. I can't be sure without going closer to them. But what if it is all a trick to lure me out and he unleashes his evil onto me."

"That is unlikely."

"He did before."

"Doesn't this new status in their relationship, mean he was just protecting the girl he loved?"

"No he has done evil in the past."

"And love can dispel evil. This girl maybe the secret to keeping him from unleashing the evil within."

"The fact that she has this kind of power is what intrigues me."

"She has the power of love, any normal human has that power."

"No there is something special about her."

"True, as it concerns Shou Fuwa. Well, we can follow them and attain a personal item of theirs and you can get a better read on them?"

"Yes."

The next day they found Kyoko, Ren and Mr. Yashiro walking together into the L.M.E building. Reino (in a disguise) was able to cause her to trip. Kyoko dropped her bag and Reino picked it up while brushing up against Ren. He managed to get away without them getting a clear look at him. A block away Reino and Miroku stopped walking and ducked into an alley.

"Well?" Miroku asked.

"She still harbors resentment toward Shou Fuwa, but it is less so. She is completely in love with Ren Tsuruga. Yet, I feel she will still blow up at the sight of Fuwa. Delicious. However, she trusts Tsuruga completely, that he would protect her. What I feared was his anger as it concerns her and Fuwa. However, when I touched him, I felt nothing but the purest love toward her. The dark aura has dissipated completely and she is the reason. If he does the same for her what she did for him, cures her resentment, or she reconciles with Fuwa. She will no longer be interesting to me."

"You would interfere with Tsuruga's power to influence her?"

"No that might break them up and he would become dangerous again."

"Then what?"

"By now Fuwa will have learned of those two and come up with some kind of clumsy scheme. And when he makes his move, her anger will flare, perhaps for the last time. If Tsuruga is present, he would defend his girlfriend's honor and there will be an end."

Director Ogata saw the news item and thought:

"So it is Mr. Tsuruga who won. Good, they make a cute couple."

The head of the Talent section at L.M.E was confused:

"I thought she was in love with Shou Fuwa? Or maybe she was just a fan after all? I wonder if the president knows and if I should do anything?'

Sawara called his boss and Lory had this to say:

"They want to handle it their own way. They wouldn't let me give them a party." Lory pouted.

"I can't blame them." Sawara thought.

"As for the publicity, free advertising is always good. They make a cute couple. I notified our publicity department and if asked, to say that: "We are delighted that our star and the charming new comer are in love." Stated Lory.

"Need I do anything?"

"No. Just carry on as you have been."

Kijima fancied Kyoko until he realized Ren loved her. That didn't mean he could have some fun teasing the guy. He couldn't understand why the texts didn't work on Kyoko. In the end he decided to congratulate Ren and wish him happiness.

"Of course if the girl ever dumps you…"

"Won't happen."

Kijima heard the serious tone and laughed.

"Alright man, you win. Besides, there are many fish in the sea."

After he hung up, Kijima laughed at the growl in Ren's 'goodbye' and was grateful it wasn't face-to-face.

"Or else I wouldn't have a head." He laughed some more.

Shou was furious when he saw the report. The glass he was holding broke and his manager ran to get a towel. Shoko was terrified about what Shou would do next. She was afraid this was going to happen, they seemed too close not to get together. She secretly thought they made for a very good looking couple. Shoko was happy for them but worried about her charge. As she cleaned his hand, he screamed:

"Confirmed! Confirmed by his manager! What the hell?!"

"Shou be calm, if they are dating, there is nothing you can do about it. And I thought you didn't care about her."

"I don't." Shou pouted.

"Then why are you getting so angry."

"Because it is Tsuruga! Out of all the men in the world she picked him! She is just going with him to get back at me."

"No it is because she is in love with him. Anyone with two eyes can see that." She thought.

"Shou it does you no good to get this angry. If she really is just using him to get to you. Then she will soon tire of the game and she will break up with him."

"Yeah." Shou sounded hopeful.

"And have you noticed how he looks at her?"

"Yeah." He growled.

"Just think how crushed he will be when she dumps him. He might even be unable to work. And your star will rise and his will fall."

"Yeah that will be awesome and she will return to me." Shou's smile was back.

"Exactly."

She was glad he was relaxing.

"It doesn't mean he still won't do something stupid." She thought.

That night Shou was able to sleep and dreamed of Ren in despair because Kyoko dumped him. Shoko was able to sleep because he was asleep and the injury he got wasn't bad enough to require a doctor.

However, things were different in the morning. Shou was sure Kyoko would dump Ren. All he needed to do was remind the girl she loved him first. He needed just the right present and to find out where she was.

"Shoko!"

Reino was alone and disguised as he followed Shou, it was only a matter of time before the boy met Kyoko. This was going to be amusing, even it ended Kyoko's power.

Shou knew Kyoko was going to be the L.M.E. agency today and she was due any minute. He was carrying his weapon. A box with air holes. He saw the girl calmly approach him and he felt his heart sink. There was a new aura around her now and a part of him died. He knew the girl from Kyoto, simple and easy to fool. The girl in Tokyo was fierce and angry. This was a new Kyoko, confident and strong. Somewhere deep inside, he knew it was true love that made her stronger.

He silently held out the box. She noticed the air holes and said:

"What's this?"

"Tch, just open it."

She opened the lid and out popped a golden retriever puppy. She gasped and held the puppy and it "kissed" her. She giggled and cuddled it.

"Is this an apology for the mean things you have said to me?"

Shou hesitated, he had never thought of such a thing.

"Or is it a present to congratulating me on my new relationship."

Shou snorted.

"As if. I just wanted you to have him, I'm awesome like that." He smirked.

Kyoko smirked, Shou was so stupid. She knew there was always a price to pay with one of Shou's gifts. Every time he gave something, it served him in some way. Ren simply adored her the way she was. This knowledge gave her confidence. Shou's latest attempt is too weak. She felt sorry for him as he was so pitiful. She couldn't say what it was but she felt she won before he even spoke. Kyoko realized she didn't care about Shou or revenge any more. She cuddled the puppy and plopped him back into the box.

"You're such an idiot, Shotario. YOU are the one who wanted a dog, I like cats."

Kyoko smirked, turned on her heel and walked into the agency. Shou felt his jaw drop. She was so cool. But before the thought could completely take hold, the puppy licked his jaw. He smiled. It was his favorite breed. He tossed the box in the garbage and carried the pup to the car. Shoko didn't say anything, she just drove to the pet store.

Reino laughed as he walked away. The scene was amusing, even though he would miss interacting with the girl, as she was no longer interesting.

rkrkrkrk

Sorry for the delay.

Please review


	4. Chapter 3

Confession 3

I want to make sure everyone is on the same page. The last chapter was 2.5, a kind of interlude before this one. Now the story will push on with just the couple. Next chapter will bring in Ren's parents and the last chapter will be the wedding. I have been itching to do a wedding scene, so I'm eager to get there as well.

I want to thank everyone who alerted this story. It is over 30 people, far more than any of my other stories. Thanks for putting your faith in the story. Keep in mind I haven't read Skip Beat since I started writing this story. I don't want to be influenced by the real story.

I want to thank Beauty's Black 7 for giving me some ideas for their first date. I also want to thank Junjou Romantica for also giving me inspiration.

rkrkrkrk

After Kyoko had her confrontation with Shou, she was proud of herself. She really didn't care about him anymore. That night she went home and took down the giant poster of Shou and the smaller one of Ren. Her feelings had changed so much since falling in love with Ren (and admitting to it) that revenge feels so meaningless. Kyoko felt a little ashamed of herself. She now saw herself as Ren first saw her and now fully understood his anger. But she forgives her past self. Wisely she realized she had to go through these experiences to become the person she is right now. She felt more mature and Ren likes mature people.

"I feel closer to him now. More worthy of being his girlfriend. I feel at peace."

She contemplated giving the posters to a fan. She immediately rejected the idea because they were filled with hate, and might poison the new owner. Instead she took them to the incinerator behind the building. Kyoko had often helped her landlords by burning things. She opened the top and threw the posters in. They immediately turned to ashes and a gust of wind picked up the ashes and blew them away. Her hate and jealousy was carried away to the cosmos and out of her life forever. She slept soundly that night.

The next five days she played Setsuya to Ren's Cain and flirted shamelessly with Ren as herself. That Sunday she had her first date. She dressed in jeans and a cute top. She wore her sneakers as they will be walking and her spring jacket as it was a bit cool. She found Ren downstairs and said 'goodbye' to her landlords. Ren held the door for her and they were off. Their first stop was for breakfast at a restaurant near the station. Kyoko liked how her boyfriend dressed, he was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, gym shoes, and a light jacket. A cap and sunglasses was his disguise. He left his car behind to further hide the fact he was a rich and famous actor. The next two months was all about Ren and Kyoko behaving like the young people they are. Both of them spent their youth working. They desired to spend their free time together, just enjoying being together.

At the restaurant they settled down in a booth. Ren helped her with her coat and then took off his cap and sunglasses. That's when Kyoko saw it, Ren's green eyes.

"Mr. Tsuruga your eyes…"

Ren was ready with his confession.

"Ms. Mogami, I lied to you and to all of Japan, when you get right down to it. My natural eye color is green. I wear brown contacts."

Ren paused and continued.

"I did it to look more Japanese and to hide my true identity. You know Ren Tsuruga is a stage name."

Kyoko nodded.

"Well, the truth is…You already met my father."

"Who?"

The waitress interrupted them to take their order. Kyoko noticed the waitress and many of the female patrons staring at Ren. Nobody seemed to recognize him. They were just responding to Ren's gorgeousness. The contrast between the light eyes and darker hair was striking. Kyoko felt she didn't look like his girlfriend. It was shocking how plain she thought she was next to him. However, Ren thought she was beautiful and that was all that mattered. Ren resumed his explanation.

"My father is Kuu Hizuri."

Kyoko immediately thought of the guy with the enormous appetite, who had her act as his 'son'.

"No way, it can't be." Kyoko thought he was pulling her leg. Ren produced a picture from his wallet.

"That is my father, my beautiful mother, and that is me at about ten years old."

Kyoko had to admit there was a resemblance between the ten year old and the man sitting across from her. Kyoko imagined Ren with blond hair and it was a perfect match.

"I don't believe it. Your appetite is completely different from your father's."

"Many people have said so. Perhaps because of Father's gluttony I'm like this. Who knows?"

Kyoko smiled and passed the picture back as the waitress returned with their food. Kyoko asked question that has been plaguing her ever since the missus first brought it up.

"Mr. Tsuruga are you Japanese at all? Are you on any register? Are you even a Buddhist? I agreed to not ask about your past but…"

"No, you have a right to know or how else will you plan the wedding?" Teased Ren.

"If it's not asking too much?" Blushed Kyoko.

"Your questions are pretty basic, so I don't mind. Then we can have fun. I'm only a quarter Japanese, not half. I am on my paternal grandfather's register, and I was raised by my Christian mother. Not that we practice the religion much. If you don't mind, we can have a western wedding, not Christian as I doubt you would convert, but…"

"No, I understand. I once dreamed of a traditional wedding, with Shou and our families. But everything about Kyoto is dead to me now. I'm joining your family and it makes me happy to be a part of your culture. However, I won't convert, I must remain a Buddhist at heart. As it is a mixed marriage, a western wedding will be perfect. They are all the rage now."

"Ms. Mogami I was nervous about the wedding. I should have known you would prefer to be stylish. We can worry about the details later." They laughed and ate and after a while, Ren felt it was time to bring up the phone call he made to his parents as they lingered over coffee.

"I talked to my parents and told them all about you. I haven't spoken to my mother, directly for five years…"

Kyoko gasped at this information. Ren explained he wanted to separate from them partly because he needed to leave the country and partly because he wanted to prove he is his father's equal.

"I can't judge you for your actions for they are similar to my own. Leaving home behind and wanting to prove something." Said Kyoko.

"I can see that. I didn't leave because I hated them. I just needed to leave…They are impatient to meet the woman who pulled me out of the darkness. They are coming to Japan this summer and I want you to be by my side to great them together. Don't look like that. They already gave their consent."

Kyoko was beginning to worry about meeting her future in-laws when Ren said that.

"Consent?" She asked.

"They already agreed to the marriage."

Kyoko's eyes bugged out.

"Father adores you, just from the short time he spent with you. And Mother loves you because I finally agreed to see them after five long years."

Kyoko didn't believe half the things Ren said, on the other hand he had never lied to her. So, she would have wait and see if it is true or not. It seemed to be too good to be true, here was a ready-made family to take her in as a daughter, and Ren's mother hasn't even met her yet. Ren had yet to tell her the whole dark story but Kyoko wasn't worried. No matter what he had done, she will still love him.

For now they would have fun. They finished up their breakfast and walked to the station while holding hands. Ikebukuro was only two stops away and they were soon in the midst of the bustling streets. The place was full of teens enjoying their day off. Ren felt young again. They shopped, snacked on street food, and played at an arcade. Ren wanted to buy Kyoko a present and pulled her in a jewelry store. The store had some unusual items as well as precious stones. It was the store where he purchased Princess Rosa.

"No Mr. Tsuruga you paid for everything…"

"As I'm supposed to, I'm dating a traditional girl. I'll hold doors, pay for everything, slay dragons, and spoil you. I love you Kyoko, please let me spoil you."

"Ok, if it will make you happy." She had to giggle. For years she hoped for such attention from Shou. She thought she was the luckiest girl in the world and squeezed his hand. Kyoko realized she loved to be treated this way. They looked through the cases. Soon Ren found the perfect thing. On a chain hung a pearl pendant. Actually it was two pearls fused together, one on top of the other. Kyoko exclaimed:

"Oh, it is Siamese twin pearls!"

Ren was delighted with her description. It was so Kyoko, so was the necklace. He purchased it immediately and placed it around her neck. The pearl suited her perfectly, unusual yet beautiful in an understated way. Kyoko was thrilled. The shop owner thought they made a cute couple and bowed them out. Kyoko wanted to buy Ren something in return. Ren tried to protest but Kyoko wouldn't hear it. She pulled him into a store across the way and looked over the phone straps. Kyoko picked out one that looked like a disco ball and was about to reject it.

"No I'll take it."

"But it doesn't suit Mr. Tsuruga, you need something classier."

"Nope it, reminds me of you. I want it."

Kyoko giggled and purchased it. Ren immediately attached it his phone. After they left Kyoko suggested lunch, Ren wasn't hungry, but knew better than to argue. Under her supervision he was gaining weight and felt better. Just being with her made him feel good. They were walking toward the restaurant when three ganguro girls got in between Ren and Kyoko. Kyoko was knocked to the ground.

"Out of the way skank."

"Hey loser, stay down."

"We're better than her, come party with us handsome."

The girls tried to flirt with Ren and he was trying to get to Kyoko. He pushed the girls aside, not bothering to be a gentleman with them. He helped Kyoko to her feel and asked:

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kyoko said in a shaky voice.

"No you're not ok. Come Sweetheart, come in here."

Ren put a protective arm around his girlfriend and led her into a coffee shop only two steps away. They ignored the shouted protests of the ganguro girls. Kyoko went into the restroom to wash up and Ren ordered a coffee. Kyoko took the offered coffee and they sat together on one of the couches. Ren kept an arm around her shoulders and Kyoko slumped into the partial embrace. The coffee warmed her body and soothed her mind.

"It can't work. Ever since we became a couple, I felt too inadequate to be your girlfriend."

Ren was about to protest when she held her hand up.

"I know what you are going to say. I'm not giving up on us. I just…"

Ren knew what she needed to hear.

"Darling, I think you're gorgeous. But if it would give you more confidence, dye your hair. The red hair suits your personality, but you would look prettier with black hair."

Ren spoke as if he only just thought of it. Which was true. His mind flashed back to when she was a child.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Dye it back to black and grow it longer. Yes, you'll look like an adorable China doll."

Kyoko smiled, delighted with the idea.

"But won't I get into trouble if I changed my hair?"

"No, you work for the talent section. It won't matter as much there."

"Ok, lunch, the aquarium, then the nearest salon, dinner, Ferris wheel and home." Said Kyoko as she added the slight detour.

"Perfect. But just in case, I'll call the President."

Ren made the call, got the ok, refused making use of Jelly Woods, and hung up. Ren held Kyoko close as they walked to the restaurant. They ate lunch and took the train to the aquarium. It was designed by the brother of one of Ren's favorite writers. They were both impressed by the beauty of the place. The glass walls were impossibly high. Kyoko was excited to see the penguins and pulled Ren in the direction of the exhibit. They were both charmed by the adorable creatures. As it was Spring, there were some babies to gush over.

Ren found a nearby salon on his phone that also was highly rated. Dyeing her hair was no problem, the problem was her choppy hair didn't suit it. Ren was asked to wait longer as they were going to weave some false hair onto her head. This made her hair come to one length and it curled at the ends. Kyoko nervously showed herself to Ren. The new hairdo made her skin look creamy and her eyes lighter. Ren got a nosebleed. The hairdresser rushed to get a tissue. Ren got out his phone, he took out his phone and sent a message to Lory.

"I can't share a room with her and keep my promise to keep her pure."

Kyoko saw the message and blushed. Ren handed his phone to her and the disco ball sparkled in the light. On the phone Lory told her that Setsuya would be sleeping a separate bedroom from Cain.

"On different floors." Insisted Ren. Kyoko fell more in love. She felt more confident. The new hair made her beautiful even in her eyes.

It was dark by the time they reached the Ferris wheel. They ate hot dogs from a nearby stand and entered the ride. Kyoko was used to Ren's arm by now and snuggled into it. They stayed mostly silent as the ride progressed. Kyoko loved the view of Tokyo Tower. Ren was sorry the date was ending. By the time he will get Kyoko home it will be a full twelve hours since they started. He should be happy but parting was such sweet sorrow.

Ren saw her home but he wasn't done. Next to Kyoko's home was an alley and Ren pulled her into it.

"Please allow me one last liberty."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and they parted. He saw Kyoko safely through the doors and bowed out. Kyoko gushed about her adventures and the missus gushed about her new look. Kyoko spent some time studying before getting ready for bed. She placed her new necklace in its place and went to sleep dreaming of the future.

Ren was in a similar mood. He wanted to brag about his success and realized there was only person he could call at a time like this. Mr. Yashiro, the guy who was cheering them on from the moment they met. He called and talked over the events. After he hung up, he went over his accounts and went to bed. He dreamed and hugged his future wife's pillow.

rkrkrkrk

Btw I was given a pearl necklace that looks exactly like the one given to Kyoko by Ren. Its super cool, just like Kyoko.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 4

Confession 4

By accident, I saw the current chapter cover and thought 'urk' and realized I need to make a disclaimer. I am about 9 or 10 chapters behind and the real story is probably going in a different direction. Remember don't tell me, I don't want to be influenced. Do remember this is fan fiction and the story is going the way the muses want it to go. Also it is filled with my personal preferences which is undoubtedly not the same as Nakamura-sensei's hence the 'urk'.

Also there is some time skips and bits seem rushed, well, I did my best. Enjoy.

rkrkrkrk

Jelly Woods was mad they didn't use her expertise in creating Kyoko's new look. Ren nixed that idea as they were in the middle of their first date. Ms. Woods sighed as she adjusted the extensions. It was a rushed job as they wanted to get some dinner. It took an hour to fix Kyoko's hair to her satisfaction and Kyoko was instructed to meet with her for future trimmings until her natural hair grows out. Ren sat back, leaning on one hand just staring at the beauty before him. The black bob suited her perfectly. It curled at the ends framing her pretty face and drew attention to her long neck.

Kyoko had more confidence now that she matched Ren. This morning she was at school and now was about to be transformed into Setsuka. In between home, school and Ms. Woods truck, she had several strange men whistle at her and make rude comments. She was secretly pleased by this and outwardly offended by it. She never before drew such attention and it both flattered her and disgusted her. There was only one man she wanted to please and he was currently wiping another bloody nose. It excited her that she could do that to him. Ren loved her deeply, admired her spunk and charm, but up to now, he only saw her as pretty or cute. Now he said she was sexy and gorgeous. In the middle of the night Kyoko thought her wedding night was too far away. Then she would remember how almost all of her childish dreams had been dashed by Shou. It no longer made her angry, just sad, a kind of loss. She had one last dream, to give herself completely to the man she loved and it had to be their wedding night. It is worth waiting the long months to give him her chastity. Her experiences had taken away some of her innocence but she was still a traditional, pure, Japanese girl. It was one of the things Ren loved about her.

Kyoko smiled as she stepped into the back and changed into Setsuka's outfit and placed the wig. Ren rejected the skirt and handed her a pair of leather pants. Kyoko giggled, as she changed and Jelly Woods griped they needed to hurry up as she had another appointment. Kyoko reappeared and her boyfriend gave his approval. Ms. Woods yelled at him to hurry and change. He disappeared behind the curtain as Kyoko had her make up done. Finally, Ren had the black eyeliner applied and they fell into character. Ren took Kyoko's hand and they set off. Ms. Woods smiling at her success, then driving off to her next appointment.

The days past and Cain and Setsuka played their parts and Ren and Kyoko played on their days off. Kanae waved Kyoko off when she bothered to apologize for neglecting her. Kanae mumbled about how troublesome friendships were but secretly she was happy for her friend. As the couple played they discovered different things about the other. Ren discovered the country girl was better than him in the batting cages. She discovered there was one area of show business Ren couldn't do, he couldn't sing as they giggled in the karaoke room.

All too soon it was the first test of Kyoko's love. They set aside one evening, two months into their relationship for Ren to finally tell her about that night when he was fifteen. Ren picked her up and they went to his apartment. Kyoko cooked for them and Ren couldn't believe how good it was:

"I could definitely eat this for the rest of my life."

"I'm just pleased you cleaned your plate." Said Kyoko.

After washing up, they moved to the couch and Ren asked:

"Would you mind if I rested in your lap? I recall you found the experience unpleasant before."

Kyoko thought for a minute and asked:

"Do you promise not to look up at me from below?"

Ren made his solemn promise and Kyoko patted her lap. He was grateful as he didn't think he could speak of it otherwise. He rested his head in her lap and gazed outward as he talked. Kyoko began to stroke his hair and listened silently. He spoke of Rick and Tina and of the night he ran away. He told her about the car that killed Rick. Finally, he relived the moment of death and the blood. The blood that seemed to never end and filled his nightmares. Most of all he remembered Tina as she screamed "murderer" over and over in his head as it became the soundtrack of his nightmares. He hasn't spoken of that time for five years and just saying it out loud gave him some peace. Kyoko's fingers never faltered and he felt sure of her feelings.

"Do you blame me, for what I did?"

"Yes, I do."

Ren sat up in shock and looked at her calm face. He turned away, heartbroken.

"You hate me now?"

"No I think I love you even more now that you shared with me your greatest secret."

He turned back to her with hurt and confusion written all over his face. He saw her calmness, she was smiling sadly and he recognized sadness, pity, and love in her eyes. He sighed in relief, she still loved him.

"Come, lay down again and I'll explain how I feel."

Ren settled down and braced himself for what she had to say. He sighed as she continued to stroke his hair.

"I don't believe you are a murderer. You weren't driving the car, nor did you push Rick in front of it. But you do carry some blame as you did run into the street and Rick followed. This why you carried around this guilt for six years. You are partially to blame for the accident but you are not a murderer. You have a big heart, if you didn't you wouldn't have felt the guilt so deeply. You are a good and kind man, and I'll be proud to be your wife."

Ren sighed and sat up, this time he smiled, gently.

"Do you mean that? You still want to marry me?"

"Yes."

Ren smiled and hugged her and Kyoko responded in kind.

"You really are beautiful inside and out."

He pulled back and kissed her gently and she returned the kiss. Smiling they held hands.

"No one ever blamed me for the accident. I'm sure they all thought it but I was on suicide watch for I can't recall how long. So no one said it in case I went over the deep end. However, I felt it in my heart and it caused the nightmares and you are right to blame me. Strangely enough, I feel at ease just saying it. Thank you for accepting me, as I am. I doubt I will ever have another nightmare. I think I can finally accept my part in this. Thank you."

Ren kissed her hand and Kyoko said:

"I think you have suffered enough. Think of Rick in heaven. Surely such a selfless person wouldn't want you to go on suffering and blaming yourself. Rick sounds like the type of person who would blame himself for being so stupid as to run out into the street like that."

Ren laughed sadly and said:

"You're right, he would have been mad at me for letting that night fester for so long."

In his heart he begged Rick for his forgiveness and he felt the wish was granted. Kyoko squeezed his hand, stood up and asked:

"How about some cake for dessert?"

Ren agreed and Kyoko straightened his bangs and kissed his forehead before entering the kitchen. Ren touched the spot and thanked God for bringing Kyoko into his life.

"Rick, I think you would adore her too." He whispered and he felt his heart lightened.

"Ms. Mogami, I'll make coffee."

"I'll rather have tea, if you don't mind."

Ren smiled and selected the K cups. They talked about their next date and Ren was glad there was another date. Both of them felt their love deepened.

rk

Two more months passed and during that time the movie shoot came to an end. Kyoko and Ren went to the wrap party as Lory's guests or so everyone thought. Soon it was revealed Ren had a double role as Cain and BJ. While people were still taking this in, Lory gleefully exposed Kyoko as Setsuka. You could hear a pin drop before the sounds of disbelief. Jelly Woods appeared with the wigs and clothes. Ren stepped behind a screen, transformed into Cain and Kyoko also transformed and the crowd clapped in amazement. They stayed in character for a while then changed back into themselves. A bit of Setsuka's eye makeup was on Kyoko's face and Ren gently rubbed it away. Their moment of affection made everyone in the room gasp in recognition. There never was incestuous siblings, it was a couple in love. The launch of the movie lifted Ren's stardom higher. Kyoko had several new jobs because her part as Setsuka was whispered around the industry, though the public did not know. Ren was grateful the time he spent with Kyoko alone was not exposed. They did sleep in separate rooms as Lory arranged at Ren's request.

rk

More time passed and it is now summer and Ren and Kyoko were at the airport waiting on his parent's arrival. Both of them were nervous. Ren was nervous because of the way he left his mother. Kyoko was nervous about meeting her future in-laws. Lory granted them a week off from work and it was summer vacation for Kyoko's school. Soon Ren saw them. His eyes on his mother. He almost ran to her, until that moment he hadn't realized how much he missed her. They embraced and cried.

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry I left you like that." He said in English.

Kyoko brushed up on the language so she could speak with them with ease; even though everyone was fluent in Japanese they agreed to speak English for the week. Therefore, she understood perfectly. Kuu greeted her in this fashion:

"It seems my 'son' had transformed into my daughter. Welcome to the family my dear."

Stunned Kyoko thanked him and accepted the kiss to the cheek. When mother and son stepped back both with wet handkerchiefs. Julie also embraced Kyoko as a daughter. Kyoko wasn't as embarrassed as she thought she would be as they have been talking on the phone weekly. They gathered the bags and entered the limo Ren hired for the day. It was so the chauffer would handle the bags and driving and so they could talk properly in the back seat. The two couples sat facing each other and talked about wedding plans. Slowly it sunk into Kyoko's head that she was really going to be Mrs. Hizuri in six months time.

"Kuon?"

"Yes Mother?"

"Why is your hair brown? You have such pretty blond hair."

"Ms. Mogami and I talked it over and we agreed I look best as a brunet."

Julie sighed as she gazed at her son and daughter-in-law holding hands and looking perfectly natural together. "So the baton's been passed." She whispered loud enough for only her husband to hear. Kuu felt sorry for his wife. She just got her son back, only to have him snatched away. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Do you mind it terribly Mom?"

"No, I just realized I'm not the most important person in your life anymore."

"It was going to happen sooner or later."

"Honestly I was hoping for later." Said Julie, then turning to Kyoko, she bowed her head and said:

"Please take good care of my son."

"I'll do my best." The words were common place but Kyoko still blushed to the roots of her hair. Kuu quickly changed the subject and the two couples chatted happily.

Soon they were at Ren's place and he gave his parents a tour. They were very impressed with his apartment, and complimented its spaciousness. Kyoko made tea and they continued the conversation they started in the car.

Sometime later, Kyoko got up to start dinner. Julie got up to help, leaving the men in the living room. Suddenly they heard a crash and the men ran into the kitchen to find Julie laying on top of Kyoko. They were surrounded by pots and pans. Kuu pulled his wife off of Kyoko and started to laugh. The laughter was contagious. After a few moments Julie said:

"Kuon?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Ms. Mogami can't move into this place. She is a normal sized girl. How can see cook for you? You need a normal sized apartment for your normal sized wife."

"I agree, part of the fun of being newly married is setting up housekeeping. I'm sure Kyoko will enjoy picking out new furnishings for your new nest." Said Kuu

"It is a nice idea, I picked this place to suit myself, and it is only fair that Ms. Mogami gets her choice. What do you say?"

Kyoko realized there was a new dream. As a child, she thought she would be moving in with Shou's parents. She practically lived there as it was. This was their chance to feather a nest.

"I would be delighted of course." Said Kyoko.

"I have an idea. Dad and I will begin looking at realty sites, while you ladies cook."

Julie began to chop vegetables into a huge pile as her husband was eating they needed massive quantities.

"Ms. Mogami may I call you Kyoko?"

"I'll be delighted."

"Thank you dear. You may call Julie or Mom, which ever you prefer."

"I think I would like to call you Mom as my own mother abandoned me." Kyoko's voice shook a bit over the English word "mom".

Julie voiced her distress over Kyoko's abandonment and Kyoko explained what happened. After sharing this story Kyoko felt closer to Julie. Julie in return told her about how she met Kuu. Kyoko explained how she met Ren. Julie was shocked at his rudeness.

"His manager says it was the first sign of love as he treated me differently from all the others. After that we ran into each other repeatedly and looking back I think I was drawn to him for more than his superior knowledge of acting. Before I knew it I was in love. Falling in love, when neither one of us wanted to, I guess it was fate. I needed someone to lean on and he needed to come out of the darkness."

"I see, now I understand. I'm worried that you two are marrying so young..."

"The urgency was all on Mr. Tsuruga he was so worried I would be snatched away by imaginary suitors."

"You are a beautiful, talented, charming girl, I'm sure the suitors weren't imaginary."

"Maybe…" Blushed Kyoko.

"Kuon is a man of the world, he noticed men looking at you, making him jealous…"

"…"

"I suppose it isn't such a bad idea. You two were friends for a long time, been dating for a while, and the marriage is still a few months away. I'm just not looking forward to being a grandmother."

"Grandmother?"

"But of course, you will be married and having a baby or two is only the natural next step."

"Oh no, I won't even be graduating high school until next year. Mr. Tsuruga suggested we put off having kids for about five years. I would give me time to settle into the business. And of course we both love children and are looking forward to that period in our relationship but we still feel like kids ourselves. We want to enjoy being married first."

Julie breathed a sigh of relief.

"A very good plan indeed. It would give me time to get used to the idea too."

The ladies worked for a while in silence as the pile of vegetables increased. When the pile was a meter high Julie stopped and wiped her brow.

"Whew that should be enough for Kuu."

There was a pile of rice, also a meter high, that Kyoko prepared.

"Indeed."

"You begin cooking Kuu's food and I'll start on the food for the rest of us."

Kyoko begin stir frying the food when Julie said:

"Kyoko, may I make a suggestion? It's a bit personal…"

"Go ahead."

"There is a type of birth control that lasts for five years that I think would be suitable."

Kyoko blushed but she had no one to consult in these matters and nodded her head to say:

"Go on."

"I have a friend who is a doctor and took care of me when we lived here. She can implant a device here…"

Julie touched Kyoko's upper arm.

"The device can be implanted in her office and it simply releases birth control directly into your blood stream. You and Kuon will be able to live as husband and wife without worries. How about this plan?"

"I think that would work." Kyoko blushed.

"Good. I will give her a call. Brace yourself dear, she will want to give you an exam."

Kyoko blanched.

"It will be alright, nothing wrong with a health check. It will be a base line for your yearly checkup. This time next year, you will be a married woman and quite broken in."

Julie laughed at Kyoko's embarrassment and busied herself with the cooking. At the same time, she was grateful for a mother to talk to and said so.

They finished up the food and called the men into the dining room. As they ate, they shared their plans. Kuu was the only one disappointed he wouldn't be a grandpa anytime soon. They looked at various apartments for sale online and began to talk about what they could and couldn't live without. They talked over the wedding plans, which were very simple as they wouldn't have a traditional wedding. It would take place in a pretty little room set aside in the registry office just for this purpose. Afterwards the reception would be in a hotel, Kyoko already reserved the rooms. Julie and Kyoko made plans to go dress shopping.

"What about the honeymoon?"

"Okinawa. I used up a favor to secure a cottage on a private beach."

"I was amazed." Said Kyoko.

"You're marrying a man with money and connections."

"I am indeed."

They shared a laugh and Julie and Kuu looked on pleased to see their Kuon so happy. Not just happy but contented to just to be with her. They felt happy for him.

"Why don't you two call each other by your given names?" Asked Kuu

Ren and Kyoko exchanged a look and Ren spoke.

"The issue of the names is more complicated than that. Ms. Mogami wants to be Mrs. Hizuri but first I would have to come out as myself. Would you guys agree to that? It would be announced on TV and you guys would have to appear too."

The gleeful parents agreed instantly. Lory was given the go ahead as he had been planning the show for weeks. Julie snatched the phone from her son's hand. She spent five minutes reaming Lory a new one for stealing away her baby. Lory was shaken and apologetic. Her husband and son looked on with pride. And Kyoko looked on in wonder.

The evening ended with the jetlagged parents wishing for their bed. Ren showed them the guest room and drove Kyoko home. Kyoko found the courage to mention the birth control method. Ren thought it was a practical idea and told her he would get a checkup himself. He dated a few girls before Kyoko and always protected himself so he wasn't worried. But better safe than sorry. Kyoko didn't want to know about his old girlfriends but she was a bit relieved one of them was experienced. They kissed good night in the car and he escorted her inside. Kyoko told the missus all about her new in-laws.

"It seems everything is settled. You're lucky to have a nice mother-in-law."

"Yes, I'm very pleased."

Kyoko fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, it was a busy night. But this was just the beginning. The week was a whirlwind of activity. The ladies went dress shopping and Kyoko's heart wanted a "princess" dress. However, her head knew a simpler dress would be suitable for a civil ceremony. Julie said:

"Why not purchase two gowns?"

"I can only afford one."

"Kuu and I will gladly purchase your gown for the reception."

Kyoko began to protest and Julie said:

"Consider it a wedding gift."

Kyoko accepted the dresses and stood for her fittings. Luckily she was a standard size and required few adjustments. Jelly Woods insisted on doing her hair and makeup for the day. The flowers were ordered and they spent an entire day in consultation with the hotel manager.

On Friday, Lory arranged for them to appear on television. Ren made two announcements, one was his engagement to Kyoko and she came out wearing her new princess cut diamond in a gold setting. Ren gave it to her at dinner the night before at his apartment. She was beaming. After a dramatic commercial break Ren introduced his parents and removed the brown contacts for the last time. This show caused a media sensation but it was necessary. Ren wanted to be Kuon again. He finally felt he stood at the same level as his dad. Kuu even said so. While the women were occupied with wedding plans, the men drove around looking at properties.

"I'm proud of you son, you turned out to be a fine man and a great actor. I'm even more proud of your intelligence."

"Intelligence?"

"It's smart of you to snatch up that girl. She is perfect for you and I know you two will be happy."

"Thanks Dad."

On Saturday they said goodbye to their parents. For mother and son it was a tearful goodbye. Julie spoke of her happiness and pride in her son and made promises. Kuu kissed Kyoko on the cheek and Julie hugged her. They watched as the two disappeared into the crowd. Ren's eyes stayed on his mother until he could see her no more. He sighed and felt a warm hand clasp his own.

"They will be back on the 30th of November."

"Why can't it be tomorrow?"

"Kuon?" Ren smiled as she called him by his real name. He nodded as he was too emotional to speak.

"The time will pass quickly. We are all busy with our projects, it will be December before we know it."

"Then we will be married." Ren lifted her hand and kissed the back of it and he said:

"I can't wait."

"Me too."

rkrkrkrk

Please forgive any grammar mistakes, I was anxious to post this quickly. The final chapter is next and should be a fun one. Yay, I get to write a wedding scene.

Many thanks to the readers and especially the 18 reviewers, the 30 people who faved this story and the 48 people who put it on alert. I am overwhelmed. Thank you.

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 5, Final

Confession 5

It has been a long time since the last update. So long that I changed my name. Mazaki-sensei is now Karin Mazaki.

I hesitated in writing this. What a heavy responsibility to please so many people. To write the ending one hopes for in this story. I got half way through and got stuck. Some things got moved around and now the flow is better. But it also meant the fourth chapter was slightly changed.

Keep in mind this story has taken its own path. I followed along as this "Ren" and "Kyoko" did their thing. I haven't read Skip Beat since I started. Consider it my punishment for keeping you waiting. So I still don't know what has happen to the real ones. I get to find out now, so no spoilers. As it is I'm still at chapter 215 and that is where this story begins and it went from there. And here we are at the end. 15 pages in all. I hope it's worth the wait.

I stole from Cinderella (the original Disney cartoon) and the movie "Groundhog Day".

rk

After the announcement about their engagement, they became the "it" couple. For a while, they couldn't go anywhere unrecognized. The young people wanted to enjoy being young. Trips to Ikebukuro were limited to times when they could slip into the crowd and disappear. But they would get recognized anyway, with some autographs signed and photos snapped. Reality would set in too. The grown up stuff for their future, apartment hunting, doctor visits, dress fittings and ring sizing. It was both exciting and exhausting.

Together they found their new home. A high rise apartment with vaulted ceilings and cabinets down to earth. The floor to ceiling windows faced south to avoid the boiling hot sun of early morning or late evening. Some of Ren's furniture was kept but Kyoko put her foot down against anything too large. They chose a new bed. Ren was sorry to give up the old one but he realized he would want his wife close to him. They already knew the nightmares stayed away when he held her.

It was a building with the best security as well. Many very important people lived there and one had to be at a certain level to even ask about the apartments. The lease was in Ren's name with the understanding that he would be joined by a bride soon.

"I wish you would let me contribute." Said Kyoko.

"Why? You're going to stop feeding me?" Teased Ren.

"I just…"

"Feed me, take care of me, keep the nightmares away, and love me. That is how you will contribute to us, to our family."

"Family?"

"You're my family."

Kyoko blushed.

"You're pretty cute too." Continued Ren.

"Kuon."

"We got a deal?"

"Yeah."

"It will do for now." Smiled Ren.

"And later?"

"Later. I will become Mr. Kyoko. Your husband."

"Idiot." Kyoko laughed.

"What? I happen to think my bride to be has more talent in her little pinky than my whole body."

Kyoko laughed and thanked her lucky stars she met Ren Tsuruga.

Months past and an interesting event happened. What happened could only have been Lory's doing. Ren and Kyoko were asked to do a commercial together along with Kanae. Mr. Yashiro was on duty and Kanae made her appearance. The maid of honor and the best man were formally introduced. The actors all had their evenings free. Almost like Lory was saying: "Have fun, wedding party." After all, the young couple refused to have all of the usual parties leading up to the wedding. This was an opportunity for the girls and boys to talk things over and really get to know one another. Therefore, Ren invited them back to his new apartment.

"Mr. Yashiro how did you get roped into this?" Asked Kanae during the evening.

"Ren said I was the first to recognize his feelings before even he did. It is true I did my best to push them together." Said Yashiro with a smile.

"I see…You still call him 'Ren'?" Teased Kanae.

"I can't get used to it. He's so much more important of a person than I realized."

"I know what you mean."

"You don't seem like the wedding party type, so, how did she rope you into it?"

"That girl begged and promised I wouldn't have to do anything but hold her flowers at the wedding. Then she hit me with her puppy eyes of doom. I managed to find a pretty pink dress. So, I guess I'll do it, for her. They deserve it."

"They do indeed."

rk

On November 30th, as promised, Ren's parents arrived in town. Ren could only spare time to pick them up and drop them off at the new apartment. This was alright as they would be busy with their own plans as well as helping with their kids plans. That night they met as a family to finalize the wedding plans. Kyoko met them at a private room at one of the best restaurants in town.

"Sounds like everything is set." Said Julie.

"For the most part. I still have dress fittings. Nothing more to do until my birthday party." Said Kyoko.

"That idiot is really doing it?" Asked Julie.

"President is repeating the same party as last year." Said Kyoko

"Who are we kidding? It is going to be even more elaborate." Said Ren.

"True. First up an over the top birthday party for his granddaughter. Then at midnight, I turn eighteen and there is going to be cameras to capture the moment when my fiancé gives me my present. All as a show for President Lory and his company. My friends refused to come. They were overwhelmed last year and they say as they are going to my wedding three days later. It will be much simpler and smaller. Just the people we care about." Said Kyoko.

"Many people who call me their friend are going to President's party but not ours and vice versa." Said Ren.

"Funny how it worked out." Said Kuu.

"We are the only people who are going to both parties." Said Julie.

rk

Before they knew it, it was the 24th of December. Julie Hizuri bought Kyoko her dress for the party, as a wedding present. Kyoko bought her actual wedding gown for the 28th but the second gown was chosen for her birthday. Or a better word for it was costume. Cinderella was going to the ball and Ren was going dressed as Prince Charming. It was all because the dress, when Kyoko put in on looked so much like the one from the Disney cartoon, she had to have it. Ren was delighted to play along as fulfilling one of Kyoko's wishes.

When Lory heard of their plans, he was smiling from ear to ear. Lory came up with a new plan for the birthday presentation. He would dress as the King and introduce Kyoko to Ren to the party goers and they will dance for the cameras. Then on the stroke of midnight Cinderella doesn't lose her shoe, she receives her present instead. There was rehearsals and part of the surprise was spoiled. Kyoko knows she is getting a necklace as the practiced putting a fake on. So that Ren would not fumble the clasp. That was not in the script.

Maria was bouncing off the walls during her birthday. Kyoko and Ren had to go everywhere with her. She seemed to have forgotten she wanted to marry Ren herself.

"Geeze, I'm not a little kid anymore." Maria rolled her eyes.

In the end she gave up on Ren because she loves Kyoko and if it was anyone else, she would have never had allowed it. Besides when she saw them together. She never saw two people more in love. She didn't have the heart. Therefore, they had to come to her party and she was going to theirs.

Shortly before midnight, the cameras turned to Lory who was dressed as the King, complete with bald head and white mustache. He wore a military dress uniform straight out of 19th century Europe. On his arm was Kyoko in a floor length gown. It had poufy cap sleeves, a tight bodice and the skirts swirled around her. The dress Julie found was slightly altered to look even more like Cinderella's dress. Two poofs rested on her waist and the costume department made her "glass" slippers to size. She also wore elbow length gloves. Jelly Woods pulled her hair back into bun and she wore a headband in her hair. Ms. Woods placed false eyelashes on her eyes and she had red lips. Ren came forward and claimed her hand. He was dressed exactly like the Prince from the movie, a complete military style outfit with sword, medals and white gloves. They danced and whirled around the floor. Ren and Kyoko had lessons from the studio months ago, so the dancing was natural to them. They danced to the center and exactly at midnight, a gong was sounded. Ren bowed and kissed her hand. Kyoko was beaming, many of her princess dreams were coming true. The "King" approached with her gift. "Prince Charming" presented it to "Cinderella". Kyoko opened the gift and gasped. She was genuinely shocked and the cameras captured the moment. Lory and Ren were both overjoyed by her reaction for completely different reasons.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Sweetheart." Said Ren with a look of adoration on his face.

"Thank you, Kuon."

Inside the box was a strand of perfectly matched pearls. Ren lifted the necklace off the velvet case and placed it around her neck. Kyoko was overwhelmed. It was her new favorite thing in the world. She went on her tip-toes and kissed her fiancé on the cheek. Lory was pleased. It was television gold. The music resumed and many couples joined them on the floor, among them, Ren's parents. And Maria danced with her father. In the corner, Ms. Woods removed the wig and make-up from her boss, while he crowed about his success.

An hour later, Ren returned his fiancée to her house, minus the necklace as the new apartment had a safe. Kyoko kissed him goodnight, this time on the lips.

rk

The next morning they met for the last time as single people. Kyoko was eighteen and it was time to visit the registrar office. Ren and his parents picked her up. Kyoko wore a pretty pink dress with long sleeves and knee length skirt. Ren wore a suit and his parents were also dressed up. Perhaps they were a bit too dressy for filing paperwork but they were also meeting the Judge who is to marry them.

They found their way to the registrar office and filled out the forms. Kyoko's proof of age and family register was examined and accepted. Ren presented a different problem. Born in the US, and listed on his grandfather's family tree made things complicated. The head of the department was called and he was listed as a foreign born man of Japanese descent. His identity properly recognized by the Japanese government. The documents were stamped and signed and Kyoko was officially Ren's wife.

"Welcome to the family my dear." Said Kuu with a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you, I'm so happy."

Ren and Julie were all smiles as well. They had just enough time to meet with the judge. The judge welcomed them into his office. He shook hands all around and asked them to sit. He looked over the documents and said:

"Yes a western style wedding is for the best. Your Japanese blood is too diluted to be acceptable by most Japanese citizens. There is also your place of birth, foreign upbringing, and religious background to consider. Young man, do you consider yourself a Japanese man or an American?"

"An American living and working in my father's country."

"I see. Then that is how we will approach it. A simple western style wedding."

They spent a few minutes finalizing the details. Then the Judge led the way down the hall to the Chapel. It was a small but pretty room with stained glass rose window. The room was designed to accommodate persons of any faith and could be adjusted for any taste. Ren and Kyoko chose an arch with white ribbons, red roses and babies-breath weaved through it. The arch was already fixed in place. The couple approved of the decorations and the simple ceremony. Soon the Judge was showing them out and the foursome left the building.

Outside was Mr. Yashiro wanting for Ren. He greeted Kyoko as Mrs. Hizuri and she giggled. Ren and Mr. Yashiro had to leave for the airport immediately as Ren had a job in Hokkaido. Husband and wife kissed goodbye on the steps of the courthouse and drew stares. Kyoko stood and watched Ren leave with a sigh. According to Japanese law they were married for an hour and he was already gone. Ren was due to return the night before the ceremony. Kyoko sighed again.

"Cheer up my dear. You will be too busy these next couple of days to worry about Kuon." Said Kuu.

"You're right. I have to get to work."

"We all have work to do."

Kuu was busy with his own projects while in town. They were also going to house sit during the New Year's break. Julie loved to decorate like most ladies of leisure. She planned to oversee the move of Kyoko's things, set them up and put her clothes away. Ren was already in the apartment but many of his things were still boxed up. Julie was going to be busy with decorating and shopping for the two weeks they are away. The plans were all going smoothly and Kyoko felt like her life was finally starting.

rk

The days flew by and Ren returned home safely. He and Kyoko talked for three hours that night before going to bed.

The next morning Kyoko woke up in her room for the last time. She made sure everything was packed. Kuu arranged for her things to be delivered to the apartment. She was leaving the furniture behind, so there was only a few boxes. She checked her drawers and closet one last time. She tidied away the futon and arranged the boxes on one side of the room. Then she picked up her suitcase and bags and left without looking back. Downstairs she found the missus and gave her a gift now that she was leaving. They promised to come to the reception and Kyoko promised to visit. Ren arrived and the chauffeur picked up her suitcase and stored it in the trunk. Kyoko entered the limo and the wedding party was complete.

In the limo was Ren's parents, Mr. Yashiro and Kanae. Ren chose the flowers as he learned their meaning for a part he once played. The men had matching boutonnieres of a single red rose hugged by babies-breath. Ren said red roses were a traditional symbol of love. Julie was wearing a corsage of three rose buds and babies-breath. Three is a lucky number and Julie's favorite people been increased by one. Kanae was holding a bouquet of red chrysanthemums instead of roses. Ren chose these flowers for her as they symbolized truth and friendship and therefore, suited her perfectly. Ren handed his bride her bouquet of white and red roses. The white symbolized Kyoko's purity and the red her love.

Soon they were at the courthouse. At the door they met Lory, Maria and Ms. Woods hovering in the background. The party now complete they headed toward the chapel. To one side was a changing rooms the men hung up their coats in one room and then chatted together in the hallway. Since Kanae chose a pink dress, Yashiro and Ren wore pink vests with their gray suits. Both of the men owned the suits already, which saved them some time and money. Julie wore blue dress and Kuu wore a midnight blue suit. Lory wore a black suit with a red vest and Ren handed him a boutonniere and he pinned it in place. The men all knew each other and chatted happily until the ladies came out.

The ladies hung up their coats and fluffed out their dresses. Maria was wearing a pretty red dress and twirled around as she chatted with the women. Julie pinned on a small corsage of rose buds on her to symbolize her youth. The flowers delighted Maria to no end. Jelly Woods was Lory's date but also insisted on fixing Kyoko's hair and makeup. She was wearing a black suit with a red top to match both Maria and Lory. Julie handed her corsage of a red rose and babies-breath. She refreshed Kyoko's makeup and added a bit more so it would show better in the photographs. The photographer Lory hired was already at the chapel. The wedding photos were for private use of the couple and everyone in the party will get copies. The photos of the reception however was for Lory and the publicity team. Lory thought it was a great joke on the public who did not know the wedding was today. Lory promised to not release the photos until after they left for Okinawa.

Kyoko stood back from the mirror, pleased with how she looked. The ladies all complemented how nice she looked. She wore her hair in her normal bob and a shoulder length veil flowed down the back of her head and framed her face and hair. Jelly Woods placed a small tiara to hold the veil in place. She wore a tea length, white lace gown with long sleeves. The neckline touched her collarbone and Julie placed her new pearl choker necklace around her neck. Ren retrieved the necklace from the safe just before they entered the limo and entrusted it with his mother. White pumps completed the look. The ladies made sure they were put together and with Kyoko leading the way, they left the room.

A hush fell over the men as they came out. The men all complemented her and Kyoko blushed. She looked like the ideal virgin bride. Ren took her hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Ren held out his arm and she took it. They led the short walk to the chapel. They were followed by Kanae and Yashiro, Ren's parents and Lory's party. The photographer snapped a picture as they met the judge. The judge opened the doors to the chapel and led the way in. The wedding party, including little Maria, spoke English and knew Western culture. Which was lucky as the wedding was performed in English as the words lost some meaning translated into Japanese. As foreign born persons used the chapel it was simpler to have everything in English. They quickly took their places. Ren and Kyoko stood under the arch with the judge. Kanae stood to Kyoko's left holding her bouquet. Yashiro stood to Ren's right with the ring box. Ren's parents sat behind him on golden chairs. Lory, Maria and Woods sat behind Kyoko. The photographer discretely snapped pictures. The sun came out and shined through the rose window, bathing the whole room with a pink glow.

The judge picked up a book that contained the ceremony. They chose the simplest of ceremonies. Julie explain that the basic western ceremony was little more than the exchange of vows by the couple. The Judge began:

"Dearly beloved, we gather together today to witness the marriage of Kuon and Kyoko. Two young people blessed with love and the loving wishes of those gathered here. They enter into marriage of mutual trust and care. To join together in the start a new chapter of their lives."

He paused here to instruct them to join hands. The judge turned to Kyoko first.

"Kyoko do you take this man to have and to hold, to love and cherish from this day forward?"

"I do."

The judge turned to Ren.

"Kuon do you take this woman to have and to hold, to love and cherish, from this day forward?"

"I do."

Yashiro stepped forward and presented the rings. The Judge nodded to Ren. Ren shivered as he picked up the smaller of the two rings. The Judge said:

"Repeat after me: "With this ring I thee wed."

Ren repeated the words as he slipped the ring on Kyoko's finger. Kyoko watched as the ring fitted next to her engagement ring. She realized he was a married woman. She shared a grin of happiness with her husband. Ren kissed her ring finger and the judge repeated the ceremony with Kyoko. She felt a bubble of excitement as she slipped the gold band on Ren's finger. Ren could breathe again. It finally happened. He was married to Kyoko. They were surrounded by a glow of happiness and love. The judge completed the ceremony.

"With the power vested in me by the city of Tokyo, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The judge took a half step back and the bride and groom kissed. Everyone stood and clapped. They broke the kiss and the judge stepped forward.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri."

There was more clapping and the wedding party went forward to congratulate them. Kyoko got kissed on the cheek and Ren almost got his arm shook off. Kanae handed Kyoko's bouquet back to her and breathed a sigh as her job was over. Yashiro completed his job as best man by slipping the judge his payment for the services and he in turn shooed the party out. All too soon they were back on the street. They all felt a little dazed. Western weddings in its simplest form was very short. They were a little startled to be back in the dull sunshine of winter. The reality set in they were married and no one but their party knew of it. It made them a bit giddy. The photographer snapped a picture that would become their main wedding photo and take the prized spot on the mantel. Ren and Kyoko, looking breathless at each other. Overcoats thrown over their wedding clothes and puffs of winter air coming out of their mouths. The weak sun came out and touched them just enough to give them a bit of a glow. A moment of calm before the party.

The reception was at a restaurant from eleven to five. Things were arranged so their friends could float in and out in between jobs. Most people came in, shook the couple's hands, grabbed some food, and left a small gift or envelope of money. At three, the couple cut the cake and fed it to each other. Just before four, the bride retrieved a bag from the limo and changed into her going away outfit which was a white suit and the pearl necklace Ren gave her on their first date. Ren changed out his pink vest and wore a simple white button down open at the neck. Julie took charge of her wedding clothes as promised. The single ladies, except Kanae, gathered together to try to catch the bouquet. Chiori caught it to her surprise and the happy couple left for the airport.

In the limo the newlyweds sighed with relief. It was done at last. They clasp hands and Kyoko rested her head on Ren's shoulder. All they had to do was get to the airport on time. There was several capable people left behind to deal with the restaurant, so they had no more duties left.

They arrived at the airport on time. Ren checked several times that he had the tickets and all. The chauffeur was paid after their bags were placed on a trolley. They moved through check in and security swiftly as Ren made use of his VIP status. For this special occasion, he rented a private jet. Kyoko grinned as they moved through the airport, airport personnel pushed their luggage behind them.

"Hold on to your hat my dear wife. We are going first class all the way."

Kyoko grinned at being called "wife" by her gorgeous husband. Ren was true to his word. Ren always wanted to travel by private jet and stay in a luxury hotel suite. To be sure, his parents are well off and he's stayed in top hotels as a child. As a celebrity he's flown first class but he never gone with the highest level of luxury. But if he was going to go all out, what better time than on his honeymoon. Kyoko naturally never had and when Ren suggested going for it, the chance she was going to say no was zero. There was a few ideas of her own she read about in magazines.

They relaxed in the lounge and were served drinks and snacks until the plane was ready. They were escorted to the plane and were made comfortable. A cushion for their heads, a blanket for the cold, and eye shades for a nap. They ate lightly as they will have dinner as soon as they arrive at the hotel. They had an uneventful trip to Okinawa, was picked up by the limo driver, and arrived at the hotel. They check in and are greeted by the valet Ren hired for honeymoon.

"Welcome to Okinawa. I'm Ito, I'll be looking after you this week. Will you be going to your room or having dinner?"

Kyoko's stomach answered for them.

"We will go into the restaurant, if you will look after our things."

"I will put everything away and turn down the bed. Will you be needing anything else?"

"No I believe we will go straight to bed."

"Very well. In the morning call for room service and the call will be redirected to me."

The valet bowed as they walked to the restaurant. Ren pulled her arm through his and escorted her into the restaurant. The maître d'hôtel held their reservation. The newlyweds were shown a private booth. Kyoko wondered why they weren't bothered as half of the guests had to be Japanese and Lory released the news of their marriage an hour before they landed. Ren explained it was a five star hotel. Everyone in the room was important themselves. A few people nodded to them as they recognized them from the entertainment news.

It was late by the time they went to the room. The newlyweds were like 40% of all couples and went straight to bed. Kyoko was cuddled in her husband's arms, when Ren got sentimental. He stroked her hair. She mumbled and snuggled closer. He smiled and said:

"The first time I saw you, something happened to me. I wanted to hold you as hard as I could and never let go. I don't deserve someone like you. But you took a chance on me, loved me and if you are willing to keep on holding me. I swear I will love you for the rest of my life."

Ren smiled and kissed her forehead. He finally said it. It mattered not that she didn't hear it because it was a promise he made to the universe. A vow to keep until death parts them. Contented with his vow spoken out loud, he slipped off to sleep.

The next morning a marriage is consummated and love confirmed. The honeymoon commenced. The hotel had a policy to not disturb couples on honeymoon. Their personal valet came when called with the breakfast they ordered, saw to their clothes and arranged for their first tour. He was kind of concierges and maid in one. Their two weeks of escaping reality. Their enormous work load Lory will have for them upon return, does not exist. Okinawa, beautiful beaches, Japanese history, and Pacific wars. Kyoko didn't want to do the boring bits but Ren talked her into spending an hour in historic landmarks for the sake of her craft.

"Life experiences will improve your acting skills, Kyoko."

She thought for a minute and said:

"I do have that history test about a week after we get back. Think it would help?" Teased Kyoko.

"Couldn't hurt." Smiled Ren.

As it turned out, the boring bits weren't so boring with Ren. And Ren learned there is value in spending the entire day lounging on the beach. They simply had a wonderful time. Beautiful days, romantic nights, and waited on hand and foot. What more can young honeymooners want?

rk

All too soon they were back. Back to dinner with the folks. Work, school, settling in their new home. New routines, manners and the silliness of bumping into each other as they brush their teeth in the morning. And so life goes on.

Six years later.

Ren sat on the bed next to his wife and kissed her forehead.

"You did a wonderful job, beautiful."

"No, I'm not the beautiful one, he is."

Kyoko cuddled her baby. Ren stroked the fuzz of black hair.

"He's got your nose." Said Kyoko as she gently stroked the newborn's nose.

"He's got your sweet mouth."

The couple gushed over their son as a nurse puttered in the background.

Then there was a knock on the hospital door just before it opened. Julie walked in first and stopped at the charming sight of her children and grandchild, the family cuddled together on the bed. Kuu marched in after. He rushed over and was handed his grandson. He marveled at the tiny being.

"Julie, come look, he has your eyes!"

Julie rushed over and took the baby and fell in instant love. He indeed had her eyes. There was a bit of everyone in the little boy.

"Oh…he's beautiful!"

"Of course, he has my genes after all." Said Kuu.

"So what is his name?" Asked Julie and the grandparents held their breath.

Kyoko and Ren shared a look, grinned and said it together:

"Julian."

Julie's eyes widened.

"You named him after me?"

"Yeah, we like your name, Mom. Julian is the masculine form." Said Kyoko.

"A strong name for a strong, healthy boy." Stated Kuu.

"Thank you." Whispered Julie. She started to cry on the baby and Ren rescued him. Kuu placed an arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Her baby was torn away from her and a new one has arrived. Is that your thinking?" Asked Kuu.

The young couple nodded.

"We might have to stay a while and babysit." Said Julie.

"I was counting on it, Mom." Said Kyoko. "Lory gave me two months off to figure out this baby care thing. But it would go so much easier with your help."

"Of course. We're family after all. Let me have my namesake. You're dead tired my dear girl. Take a nap. We're be here when you wake up."

Kyoko's eyes were trying to close during this whole conversation. She gratefully closed her eyes. She had nothing to fear, she was surrounded by loving family. Kyoko slipped off to sleep. Julie carried the baby over to a rocking chair and cuddled him. Her husband and son flanked her as she started to hum a lullaby. Kuu patted Ren on the shoulder, as to say "Well done, Son". Ren grinned. Life is good.

rk

Thank you, Karin.


End file.
